Biss zum Tageslicht Renesmee Cullen
by twilight-Clara
Summary: Meine selbst ausgedachte Biss Fortsetzung.:  Renesmee erkennt sich kaum wieder, als sie sich genauer im Spiegel betrachtet.  Sie ist größer, schmaler und eindeutig erwachsener geworden.  Sie ist absolut glücklich mit allem. Mit ihrer Familie & mit Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Vorwort**

Das Sprichwort heißt ja: Wenn du jemanden liebst, lass ihn gehen.

Aber ihn so gehen zu sehen, brach mir das Herz. Das ist alles meine Schuld, dachte ich . Ich klammerte mich ängstlich an den Arm meiner Mutter und starrte in die blutroten Augen unserer waren verloren...

* * *

><p><em>So das ist jetzt erstmal das Vorwort. Ich versuche den Rest auchnoch reinzustellen.<em>

_LG Clara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Veränderungen**

Ich wuchs immernoch sehr schnell und lernte genauso schnell. Ich betrachtete mich im spiegel. Innerhalb von 6 Jahren war ich in die Höhe geschossen. Mein Gesicht war schmaler, mein Körper hatte sich in die Länge gezogen, meine Haare waren länger und lagen in bronze farbenen Locken über meinen Schultern. Ein sonnenstrahl fiel durchs Fenster und sorgte dafür, dass meine Haare bronze farben leuchteten und meine Haut das Licht leicht reflektierte. Sie schimmerte leicht im aufgehendem sie glitzerte nicht, wie bei den anderen Vampiren. Ich war anders. Menschlicher.

Ich bin halb-Mensch, halb-Vampir. Ich habe eine Vampirfamilie: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper und meine Eltern: Edward und Bella. Bella war mit mir schwanger, als sie noch ein Mensch war. Ich hätte sie damals fast verstümmelt. Hätte Edward sie nicht gerettet...Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen. Und ichc habe eine Menschlliche Familie: Charlie, Bellas Dad, also mein Opa. Sue und Billy. Sie gehörten für mich auch zur Familie. Und dann gab es da noch die Werwölfe. Sie hatten sich in 2 Rudel geteielt, als Sam dachte, Bella und ich müssten zerstört werden, weil er dachte ich wäre gefährlich. PAH!( Obwohl...für meine Mom war es damal ja gefährlich.) Mein Jacob war auch ein Werwolf. Er war der Leitwolf des zweiten Rudels. Er war der Enkel von Ephraim Black. Es war sein Posten und um den hatte er gekämpft. Jacob wurde kurtz nach meiner Geburt auf mich geprägt. Er meinte es sei stärker als Liebe. Wie Seelenverwandte. Er würde alles für mich tun undso. Aber er meinte es sei schwehr zu erklären.

Und weil damals alle dachten ich wäre gefährlich, kam es wie es kommen musste: Die Volturi kamen. Irina war Mitglied der Denali Familie gewesen (die sich un uns, der Cullen Familie, mitzählte), doch sie sah Jake. Mom und mich, dachte ich wäre ein unsterbliches Kind und hatte es gepetzt. Dafür wurde sie dann auch bestraft...

Alle Denalis hatten so auf mich reagiert, warscheinlich lag s daran, dass ihre Mutter ein unsterbliches Kind erschaffen hatte und auch von den Volturi getötet wurde. Das alles hatte sich damals in der Zeit de unsterblichen Kinder abgespielt. Sie waren zu klein, in ihrer Entwicklung stehen geblieben, konnten nichts dazu lernen und verwüsteten alles. Ich war wieder anders. In diesen Jahren, in denen ich dazugelernt hatte und übernatürlich schnell gewachsen war, hätten diese unsterblichen Kinder immernoch nichts gelernt und gewachsen wären sie sowiso nicht.

Ich wusste alle wollten die kleine süße Nessi zurück haben, die ich vor fast 6 Jahren gewesen war. Außer Jacob. Er war froh darüber, dass ich seine Liebe nun erwiederte. Ich auch. Ich hätte ihn als kleines Kind oft gebissen, sagen alle. Entweder erinnerte ich mich nicht oder ich WOLLTE mich nicht erinnern.

Alice geht immer mit mir shoppen. Auch wenn ich gar keine lust zum shoppen habe. Doch dadurch lässt sie sich nichtt beirren. Meistens kommt Jake auch mit ,weil es schwehr für ihn ist getrennt von mir zu sein. Jasper kommt auch manchmal mit und Alice nutzt dann die Gelegenheit uns alle neu einzukleiden. Da kann Jasper ihre Gefühle noch so sehr beinflussen, den armen trifft es eigentlich immer. Alice meint dann immer sie würde uns in den neuen Klamotten sehen und um sich diese Diskussion zu ersparen bleibt Jasper meist zu Hause. Jake meint dann immer. "Der Blutsauger hats gut, der muss sich von seiner kleinen Freundin nichts andrehen lassen."

Doch zu früh gefreut, denn Alice kauft Jedem neue Klamotten. Und wenn wir dann mit dem Auto voller Klamotten zurück komme, rennen alle schreiend weg. Natürlich nicht wortwörtlich. Aber ich denke vor allem Mom würde dann am liebsten wegrennen, wenn Alice wiedermal einen Berg Klamotten anschleppt.

"Sie hatte schon immer einen schlechten Modegeschmack.", meinte Alice nach einem Shoppingnachmittag zu mir. Sie verteielte allen die Kleider und ich merkte, dass es Bella und Jake unangenehm war also bot ich ihnen an zu verschwinden. Sie hielten das für eine sehr gute Idee.

Eigentlich hatte sich mein ganzes Leben in den Rüschen-,Seiden und was weiß ich noch Kleidern, abgespielt, die Alice immer kaufte. Eigentlich war ich sehr zufrieden.

Ich sah wieder in den Spiegel. Sah in diese großen, braunen Augen im Spiegel, die ich von meiner Mutter hatte. Ich seuftste und betrachtete weiter Mein Spiegelbild. Ich war groß, fast so groß wie meine Mutter. Und dünn. Irgendwie vermisste ich das Kindliche an mir, das mich so schnell verlassen hatte. Ich sah an mir runter. Meine blauen Jeans und mein einfaches weißes Shirt, was Alice garantiert nicht gafallen würde, waren mir vor einem Monat noch zu groß gewesen. Ich strich über mein Amulett, das meine Mutter mir zu meinem ersten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt hatte. "Mehr als mein Leben", murmelt ich. Und erinnerte mich an das Weihnachten, wo ich es bekommen hatte. Es hatte damals etwas magisches für mich. Das erste Weihnachten. Und ich konnte mich bis ins kleinste Deteil daran erinnern. Wir hatte bei Charlie efeiert. Es gab Geschenke und Menschliches Essen. Ich hatte gemerkt das auch meine Eltern das ein wenig abstoßend fanden. Aber es war für uns eigentlich kein sehr fröhliches Weihnachten gewesen, da der Kampf um mein Leben,mit den Volturi bevorstand. Doch ich denke selbst soetas könnte ein Kind an seinem ersten Weihnachten vergessen.

Als ich mich an die Volturi erinnerte wurde mir ganz schlecht. Ich hatte solche Angst gehabt, ich könnte meine Familie nie wieder sehen. Meine Eltern. Ich schauderte bei der Erinnerung an die blassen, rotäugigen Vampire in ihren schwartzen Umhängen.

Ich versuchte diese Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und starrte wieder in den Spiegel. Ich war irgendwie froh darüber, dass meine Eltern heute Jagen waren und was weiß ich noch machten. So konnte Daddy Edward wenigstens nicht meine Gedanken lesen. Das war echt zu unfair, dass ich nicht Moms Gabe hatte. Dieses Schutzschild könnte ich bei solchen Sachen echt gebrauchen.

Ich dachte an Jake. Und an alles was ich mit ihm bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Von dem Moment an, wo ich ihn das erste mal sah bis zu unserem ersten Kuss. Ich konnte mich an das Gefühl erinnern, als ich kurtz nach meiner Geburt auf Rosalies Schoß saß und Jacob ins Zimmer schleichen sah. Er sah mir in die Augen und ich...ich war einfach ... glücklich. Als Baby kann man sich doch nicht verlieben, oder? Jedenfalls dachte ich auch an den Tag zurück an dem er mir erklärte was es mit der Prägung auf sich hat und dass er auf mich geprägt worden war. Ich, dumme Nuss, kapierte natürlich nicht worauf er hinaus wollte...

"Nessi.", wir waren damals alleine am Fluss gewesen und ich hatte damals nochnicht gemerkt, dass ich ja eigentlich in ihn verliebt war. "Jake!", rief ich gut gelaunt und er setzte sich neben mich. "Was gibts?", wollte ich wissen. "Also..:", begann er. "Also bei uns Wölfen. Da gibt es soetwas wie Seelenverwandtschaft. Wir nennen das Prägung und..." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Ich hielt meine Hand an seine Wange und dachteWas ist das? Ich bevorzugte es nach wie vor nur laut zu reden, wenn es sein musste. "Also..Das ist." er suchte nach den Passenden Worten "Das ist sehr kompliziert."

Versuche es zu erklären. verlangte ich still. "Okey. Also das ist..Naja. Hm. Als würde man von etwas anderem als der Schwerkraft angezogen. Es ist immer sie. Sie war es immer und wird es immer sein. Nur vorher hat man es nie erkannt und man würde alles für sie tun. Und alles für sie sein.", diese Worte sprudelten jetzt nur so aus ihm heraus:"Ein Freund, ein Bruder und vorallem ein Beschützer. Man würde immer da sein wenn sie ihn braucht." Er sah mich eindringlich an. "Bist du auf jemanden geprägt worden?" fragte ich dann laut. Er lächelte, als habe er diese Frage schonmal gehört. Dann sagte er: "JA. Ja das bin ich." Ich, olles Hun, merkte natürlich nicht, dass er mich meinte und spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht. Damals wusste ich natürlich nochnicht wieso und als er dann auch noch sagte:" Auf dich!", war ich völlig überfordert gewesen. Ich saß einfach nur da. "Ist alles okey?", wollte Jake nach einer Weile wissen. "Ich bin geschockt!", gab ich zu. Doch seine Reaktion hatte mich überrascht. Er sprang auf und lief wütend davon. Daraufhin saß ich am Flussufer und als mir klar wurde, was da grade passiert war fing ich an zu weinen. Die Tränen liefen mir wie Wasserfälle die Augen runter. Da wurde mir langsam klar, das ich ihn liebte. Ich sprang ebenfalls auf und rannte Jacobs Geruch nach. Ich fand einen einsam jaulenden Wolf auf der Lichtung sitzen. Als er mich sah, rannte er wieder weg. Ich brach zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Er war weg. Ich hatte alles vergeigt, dachte ich verzweifelt. Doch da kam ein zerzauster Jacob zwischen den Bäumen hervor und ich sauste ihm in die Arme. Ich weinte und weinte und die Tränen liefen wieder wie Wasserfälle.

"Es tut mir so leid." Schluchtste ich. "Meinst du das jetzt ernst oder sagst du das nur um mich nicht zu verletzen?", wollte er wissen. Ich schluchtste bemühte mich, meine Hand an seine Wange zu legen. Ihm Bilder von uns beiden zu Zeigen, meine Gefühle in meinen Gedanken wiederzuspiegeln und plötzlich dachte ich:Ich liebe dich Jacob Black. So war es immer und so wird es immer sein. Das ist mir leider jetzt erst klar geworden. Ich liebe dich! Dann kamen wieder Tränen. Ich sah Jake durch meinen Tränenschleier hindurch an. Er küsste mir jede einzelne aus dem Gesicht. Dann sagte er:"Ich liebe dich." und ich war so im Glück, dass ich ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn Küsste. Dann waren Tränen des Glücks über meine Wangen gerollt und als ich an unseren ersten Kuss zurück dachte, hatte ich wieder kleine Tränen in den Augen, die ich mir jedoch schnell aus den Augenwinkeln wischte, da es an der Tür klopfte.

"Ja?", fragte ich und starrte zur Tür. "Hi Nessi, süße!", begrüßte mich Jake. Er kam auf mich zu und küsste mich. "Wir waren verabredet, schon vergessen?" "Nein, nein.",sagte ich schnell. "Na dann komm! Ich wette mein Dad freut sich dich zu sehen und OH MANN, hab ich einen Hunger!"Wir lachten beide. "Okes warte ich kämme noch schnell meine Haare." Ich bürstete mir meine Haare und ging zurück zu Jake. "Also?", fragte er,"Wollen wir?" Ich nichte und er zog mich mit sich. Im Vorbeigehen warf ich noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Einen letzten Blick auf mein immernoch so fremdes, verändertes ich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Und alle sind glücklich**

Als ich mit Jacob zu Billy ging, musste ichimmer wieder an die wunderschönen Momente in meinem Leben denken. Daraus folgte dass ich an den Abend dachte, an dem ich mit Jake und Alice malwieder Shoppen gewesen war. Sie hatte uns damals in alle möglichen Kleider gesteckt.

Als Alice dann für einen kurtzen Moment in der Umkleider verschwand, murmelte ich Jake zu:"Komm! Schnell, bevor sie auf die Idee kommt ich bräuchte noch einen Sonnenhut." Ich kicherte."Ja", hatte Jacob mir zugestimmt,"Oder sie steckt mir noch Schleifchen ins Haar." Wir waren in das nächstbeste Eiscafé gerannt um uns vor Alice zu verstecken. Ich hatte mich an Menschliches Essen gewöhnt und am liebsten mochte ich Eis. Also saßen Jacob und ich hinter einem großen Eisbecher versteckt und schoben uns gegenseitig kleine Eisportionen in den Mund. Wir hatten uns verliebt angesehen und uns geküsst und in diesem Moment war Alice gekommen und hatte uns eine Standpauke gehalten.

Als ich an diesen lustigen Abend zurückdachte musste ich kichern. "Was ist?", wollte Jacob wissen. Wir waren nun schon fast bei Billys Häuschen und liefen normal. "Ich habe grade an den Abend gedacht, wo wir uns vor Alice im Eiscafé versteckt hatten." Er musste lachen. Nun standen wir vor der Tür. Jake schloss die Tür auf, stieß sie auf führte mich rein und klopfte an den Türrahmen. Er rief:"Klopf, klopf!" und Billy rollte um die Ecke. Als er uns sah lächelte er. "Renesmee!", er breitete die Arme aus und ich fügte mich seiner Umarmung."Schön dich zu sehen.", "Find ich auch, Billy." Er lachte leise, dann begrüßte er Jacob. Da lugte Seth um die Ecke. "Seth!", rief ich erfreut. "Nessi!", rief er zurück und wir umarmten uns ebenfalls. Sue blickte um die Ecke. "Hallo Sue.", begrüßten Jake und ich sie höflich. "Hallo.", grüßte sie zurück. "Ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht.", verkündete sie. "OH wie lecker!", freute sich Jacob und stürtzte in die Küche. "Tja wenn man den ganzen Tag mit Blutsaugenden Vampiren rumhängt muss man ja hunger haben.", witzelte eine bekannte, tiefe Simme. Ich blickte ins Wohnzimmer und sah Sam und Emily auf der Couch sitzen. "Hallo Renesmee.", Emily sprang auf und nahm mich in die Arme. Ihr Ehemann stand auch auf und grüßte mich. Ja, ihr Ehemann! Sam und Emily hatten vor ein paar Wochen geheiratet. Ich und Jacob waren auch dort gewesen. Emily hatte so wunderschön ausgesehen und sie hatte so glücklich gewirkt. "Wo hast du denn deine Mom gelassen?", erkundigte sie sich. "Anders beschäftigt.", murmelte ich Gedankenverloren.

"Na nun kommt!", rief Seth' Mutter aus der Küche und alle stürmten in die Küche. Die Wölfe drängelten sich alle 3 gleichzeitig durch den Schmalen Türramen,was dazu führte, dass er leichte Risse an den Seiten bekam. Emily und ich sahen uns an und verdrehten die Augen.

Es war erstaunlich wie viele (große) Leute in Billys kleine Küche passten. Ich aß meinen Pfannkuchen brav auf und er war erstaunlich lecker. Aber Blut war mir immernoch lag aber auch überwiegend daran, dass ich von Vampiren großgezogen wurde.

Ich erzählte Emily von Alice' Shoppingwahn und sie lachte. Ich kan erstaunlich gut mit ihr klar,obwohl sie viel älter war als ich.

Nach dem Essen bedankten wir uns bei Sue und verabschiedeten uns von allen. Auf dem Rückweg verwandelte Jake sich in den großen, rostbraunen Wolf, auf deessen Rücken ich früher oft gesessen hatte. Jetzt rannte ich neben ihm her.

Als wir beim Haus ankamen war niemand zu sehen. Wir gingen rein und ich fand einen Zettel auf dem kleinen Couchtisch liegen. Ich höb ihn auf und laß ihn:

_Liebe Renesmee, _

_Dein Dad und ich sind zusammen mit Alice , Jasper und Esme auf der Jagt. Carlisle ist bei der Arbeit. Und Rosalie und Emmet halten sich auch irgendwo auf.(Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wo.) _

_i n Liebe ,_

_Momma._

Als ich die liebevoll geschriebenen Zeilen des Briefes las, und dabei über das Wort "Momma" stolperte, wurde mir warm ums Hertz. "Hey Jake.", ich drehte mich um. "So wie es aussieht haben wir sturmfrei." Lächelnd kam er auf mich zu. "Tja da hast du wohl recht.", meinte er grinsend und zog mich auf die Couch. Als wir beide lachend auf der Couch lagen, fing er an mich zu küssen. Ich war schonwieder im 7. Himmel und seine warmen, weichen Lippen ruhten so friedlich auf meinen. Nun wanderte er mit seinen Küssen meinen hals hinunter und dort, wo seine Luppen meine Haut berührten, hinterließen sie eine warme Stelle. Es war etwas so natürliches, dass ich halb auf ihm drauf lag, er seine Arme im mich schlang, Meine Haut mit Küssen bestückte und ich zärtlich durch seine Haare streichelte. Dann waren wir immer in unserer eigenen kleinen Welt. Ich streichelte nun liebevoll über sein Gesicht, während er mich wieder küsste. An seiner Wange hielt meine Hand inne. _Ich liebe dich Jacob Black._, dachte ich und erinnerte mich mit diesen Worten an unseren ersten Kuss. "So war es immer und wird es auch immer sein.", bestätigte er. Ich küsste ihn jetzt mit so einer leidenschaft, dass wir fast von der Couch gefallen wären. Wir kicherten und küssten uns wieder. Da ging plötzlich die Tür auf. Ich und Jake zuckten zusammen, lösten uns schnell voneinander und setzten uns aufrecht hin. "Hat euch irgendjemand verboten, dass ihr euch in unserer Gegenwart umarmt?", tönte Emmets laute Stimme durch den Raum. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und Rosalie um:"Nein! Aber was habt **ihr **eigentlichdie ganze Teit gemacht?", drangte ich. Wäre ich nicht rot geworden, wäre es villeicht überzeugender gewesen. Jake wurde auch rot. "Na ich will ja nicht wissen was **ihr ** hier noch so getrieben habt!", er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Na wenn du und Blondie nicht dasselbe gemacht habt.", gab Jacob zurück und grinste mich an. Wir beide wussten genau, was die zwei gemacht hatten, und warum sie nicht bei den anderen waren. In diesem Moment kam auch endlich der Rest der Familie. Alle bis auf Carlisle. "Hey Bella!", rief Emmet quer durch den Raum. und ich dachte nur _OH nein bitte nicht!__** , als **_Emmet brüllte:"Wusstest du eigentlich schon, was Nessi und Jake hier so anstellen?" Ich sah ihn grimmig an und er grinste nur. "Emmet!", Mom stand ihm nun direkt gegenüber und sah ihm in die Augen. "Das geht mich nichts an. Und dich nochweniger." Ich war erleichtert, dass wenigstens meine Mutter zu mir hielt. Doch Emmet musste ja irgendetwas erzählen und meinte zu Mom:"Auch wenn sie...", "Emmet!" unterbrach ihn Rosealie. "Das geht dich wirklich nichts an. Sie hatten sich bestimmt nur erschreckt als wir kamen." _Oder wollten uns seine Kommentare ersparen._, fügte ich in gedanken hinzu und ein breites Grinsen reitete sich auf Daddys Gesicht aus. "Och komm schon Rose!", beschwerte sich Emmet."Lass mir daoch auch mal ein bisschen spaß." Rose warf ihm einen findteren Blick zu. "Sie ist deine NICHTE!" und sie sprach dieses Wort so aus, als wäre es etwas heiliges. Dann schob sie Emmet die Treppe hoch, warf mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verschwand mit ihm in einem der oberen Stockwerke. "So. Nun will ich aber auch mal wissen, was ihr hier so getrieben habt.", flötete Alice.

Ich stöhnte leise. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

"Alice!", ermahnte sie mein Dad. "Is ja gut!", rief sie beleidigt. "Du bist echt ein spießiger Vater.!", warf sie ihm vor. Aber Er achte, also meinte sie es warscheinlich nicht ernst. _ Danke _, dachte ich. "Kein Problem.", erwiederte Edward und er zog Bella mit sich zum Klavier und spielte eine nur zu bekannte Melodie. Mom kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. Ich schubste Jacob leicht nach hinten, sodass er wieder auf der Couch lag und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Er lachte leise als er endlich kapierte was ich vorhatte und schlang seine großen Arme um mich. Ich lauschte dem Klang des Ohren breit machte. Jake machte dort weiter, wo wir aufgehört hatten und bedeckte mich erneut mit Küssen. Ich legte meinen Kopf sanft auf seine Brust und die Wärme durchströhmte mich. Ich ließ meine Hand zu seinem Gesicht gleiten. Er hielt sie fest. _Ich liebe dich, _schworhr ich ihm. "Und ich dich erst.", erwiederte er und meine Eltern, die still am Klavier saßen, störten uns nicht. Er bedekte mich wieder liebevoll mit seinen glühenden Küssen. Ich lauschte dem Klang des Klaviers, schloss die Augen und ließ mich von Jacobs küssen verschlingen. Bis ich einschlief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Und das 2. Kapitel.<strong>_

_**Ich schreibe immer etwas kürtzere kapitel, aber das nächste wird etwas länger das verspreche ich. **_

_**Alles liebe,**_

_**Clara**_


End file.
